It is proposed that the CELLSIM digital computer language be enhanced to allow simulated flow microfluormetry (FMF) analysis of cell populations. CELLSIM is a special purpose simulation language designed for modeling cell populations. It uses conventions and vocabulary familiar to the cell biologist, and it allows him to quickly and easily develop cell models without the help of computer programmers. The language has been available for two years and has a large number of users. The addition of the simulated FMF capability to the language would enable a researcher to better validate his models. He could compare a simulated FMF output from his model with an actual FMF analysis performed on the cell line he is modeling. Procedures and techniques to use when using the CELLSIM-FMF analysis will be developed and dissemenated.